Finding a Cherub Amongst the Gravestones
by Lady Andith
Summary: This AU begins just after Marigold go's missing at the Fat Stock Show. Mrs Drewe didn't got to it, but a kindly gentleman and his niece find the little one in the most unlikely place. This story contains two OC's, they are Brienne and Jaime from Game of Thrones, I always thought that their characters would be good in Downton. Ratings may change, thanks, please review and enjoy. xx
1. Chapter 1

Finding a Cherub amongst the Gravestones

 **AN: This AU tale takes place just after Marigold goes missing, Mrs Drewe did not go to the agricultural show. I love Bedith and i'm so happy that it all ended happy, but my first OTP is Andith and will always be Andith.**

 **I always thought that, as characters Brienne and Jaime from Game of Thrones would be good in Downton as some sort of relations to our lovely Baronet. So i thought, why not put them in this story. I hope you enjoy reading this tale and if you could leave a review, i'd be ever so greatful. Thank you xx**

 _Anthony, tired and weary of his travels had decided to return home. He had traveled for five years, to try and escape the regrets and the biggest mistake of his life._

Laying flowers on Maud's grave, he had completely forgotten that the fat stock show was on today. Maud had come from Molton and Anthony had only seen fit to bury her next to her parents. Anthony missed Maud, she was his first love, his friend and his voice of reason. If she had not died and they weren't married, she would have called him a silly and stupid man for not marrying Edith, all those years ago. He had loved Maud, she would always have a special place in his heart but Edith, he loved more. Still did.

Anthony was brought out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps approaching him. He turned towards the owner of the footsteps, his niece Brienne. Anthony smiled as she approached him, she was such a sweet girl… girl? She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a grown woman, a happily married and very pregnant woman.

Brienne was tall, taller than her uncle (6'4,6'5), with pale straw coloured hair and astonishing blue azure eyes. Anthony thought that Brienne, was beautiful but to the world she would be considered ugly. She had a kind and gentle heart, a sweet nature and stubbornly honorable sole.

When Brienne had found out that her favorite uncle had returned home from his travels, she had persuaded her husband Jaime, that they should go and visit him, so she wrote to him asking if they could come and visit. Anthony had tried to discourage them, but to no avail, Brienne had been very determined on the matter and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Uncle Anthony, sorry to interrupt" Brienne said

He smiled and replied "That's alright, my dear. I'm finished" he turned to Maud's headstone and said caressing it "Goodbye Maud" he put his hat back on, then turned back to his niece and offered his elbow to her, Brienne smiled and took his slinged elbow. They started to walk back towards the entrance of the graveyard

"Where's Jaime?" asked Anthony

"He's having a look at some of the livestock"

"I didn't think he would be interested in such thinks… What with him and his family being in the gold trade"

Brienne gave her uncle a reproachful look "Uncle Anthony, don't be like that. You know perfectly well that Jaime is trying to move out of the shadow of his family and strike out on his own"

Anthony put his hand on top of her's and gently squeezed it and said "I'm sorry, my dear. It was an ill judged joke"

"Oof!" All of a sudden Brienne stopped in her tracks and started to rub her large tummy. Anthony stopped with her and looked at her with absolute fear, written over his face. Brienne saw the look on her uncle's face and just smiled "The baby's kicking up a storm" before either of them could say anything else, they heard a noise coming from one of the nearby headstone's.

Someone was crying, 'not so usual, it is a graveyard, after all' he thought. But it wasn't just someone, it was a child. Anthony and Brienne moved towards the headstone and they both leaned over the headstone to see a little girl hugging her knees and her face buried in her knees, they just looked at each other in bewilderment, the little girl looked to be about two years old, maybe three

"Hello?" Anthony said quietly to the little girl, she visibly jumped at the sound of his voice. When she looked at him, her eyes reminded him of Edith but they were blue, she didn't speak.

She just stared at him and then looked at Brienne, Brienne smiled at her and then moved around the headstone, she then bent down "Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing here?" the little girl just stared, not answering. Anthony and Brienne just looked at each other, so Anthony also moved around the headstone as well and knelt before the child

"Are you lost? little one" he asked, giving her a lopsided smile, the little one's bottom lip started to wobble and she nodded, then fresh tears spilled down her red cheeks again

"Well, i think introductions are in order. My name is Anthony and this is Brienne and you are?" her eyes shifted from the gentleman to the lady and in a very quiet voice, almost a whisper

"Marigold"

"Marigold?, Hello Marigold, it's very nice to meet you and you have a very pretty name" Anthony held out his hand to the little cherub, but she stood up and throw her tiny arms around his neck and sobbed, Anthony put his arm around her and hugged her to him "Now then, Shhh! It's alright, Little one. Who did you come here with? Your daddy?"

He could fell her shake her head "Are you here with your mummy?" the little one nodded "Do you know your mummy's name?"

"Uncle Anthony, I doubt she knows that" he smiled at his niece

"Yes, your right. That was rather silly of me" there was a pause and he continued "Now, how about we all go and find your mummy, she must be absolutely frantic, about you" Anthony stood up and lifted the little one with him, carried her in his left arm. Brienne straightened up and joined her uncle and the child now known as Marigold

All three of them returned on their journey out of the graveyard. They were met by Brienne's husband, Jaime.

When Anthony first met Jaime, he didn't think he was good enough for his niece, what with his golden blonde hair, matinee idol good looks, emerald eyes and his constant smug smirk.

Anthony thought that Jaime was using Brienne to get to her fortune, as numerous suitors previously had tried to do before, but when Anthony had used his contacts from the war. He found out that Jaime was a Lannister and not just any Lannister, but one of the Lannister's of Castley Rock gold mines in Africa. Once Anthony got to know Jaime more, he came to realize that the man was infatuate with his niece and that they loved each other with a love that was impenetrable and Anthony was so delighted for them, he prayed that they would have a happy, healthy and long married life together

Jaime was leaning against the wall to the cemetery "Hello, you's two. I thought that the both of you had gotten lost" he noticed Marigold and said "And i see you've found a cherub amongst the gravestones"

Brienne and Anthony both laughed, but Marigold borrowed her head further into Anthony's neck "She's lost, so we've said that we'll help her, find her mummy" Marigold turned her head slightly, so she could look at the other man

"Oh! Lost our we?, Toots" Jaime smiles at her and then tickled her cheek, she gave him a coy smile and then she buried her face back into the crook of Anthony's neck

"Aww… Someone's shy" said Jaime, in a kind but teasing tone, he winked at his wife, who just tittered and rolled her eyes

"Do you want me to take her? Anthony"

"No, i think she's fine were she is" Jaime nodded and then turned to his wife and offered his arm to her, she smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, when she took his arm, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her stomach and asked "How's our little one?"

"Fine. Just kicking up a storm" she paused to put her other hand over her husbands and they both rubbed their unborn child. She then turned to Anthony and says "Well, enough about me, i think that we should return this little one to her mother"

They all headed towards the main street of the village, they approached the fat stock show, it was busy and noisy, what with all the people milling about and all the noises the animals were making. Marigold still had her head tucked into Anthony's shoulder 'No wonder the little one was hiding in the cemetery

"Hay Toots. Can you see your mummy?" Jaime said tugging on the hem of Marigold coat, she lifted tiny head from Anthony's shoulder, she scanned the crowd and then pointed her little finger and said in a tiny voice "There. Mummy. Nana. Donk!"

When Anthony followed her finger in the direction of the group and saw the individuals, but when he laid eyes on Edith, his heart stopped beating and then dropped to his stomach, it was Edith. His Edith… No, she wasn't his Edith, never could be

Before Anthony's mind could clear. She shouted at top of her tiny lungs "Mummy!" the group turned at the sound


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, follows, kudos, comments, likes & reblogs. I love you all. xx**

 _Before Anthony's mind could clear. She shouted at top of her tiny lungs "Mummy!" the group turned at the sound_

Edith immediately turned to the sound of her daughter calling to her, but what she hadn't excepted was who was carrying her daughter. 'Anthony! It's Anthony, her Anthony… No, not her Anthony' she thought. The world slowed and her vision blurred

They just stared at each other and the world slipped away, so that there was only the two of them

Anthony was brought back to reality by Marigold wriggling in his arm, he let her down and she ran to her mother. Edith leaned forward slightly, catching Marigold and embracing her, she lifting her up and closed her eyes as tears of relief run down her cheeks, just to have her little girl back in her arms

When she opened her eyes to look at Anthony, he was rooted to the spot, like a statue. The look on his face, was the same as the one he wore on the day of their failed wedding, one of utter regret and anguish

"Uncle Anthony? What's wrong?" Brienne whispered, concerned that all the colour had drained from his face, Anthony turned to his niece, as though she just popped into existent

Anthony looked dumfounded, not knowing what to say?, what to do? it was as though someone had a vice like grip around his heart. As his mind cleared, he could only say one thing to Brie in a strangled whisper "Edith". Jaime looked at his wife, puzzled. He knew that there was a story, but thought better of it, he'd ask Brie later

So two of them did the only thing, that they could think of, they plastered smiles on their faces and moved towards Marigold's family

"Hello. We're… Uh" Jaime trailed off as he didn't knowing how to introduce himself and his wife

Anthony cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump in it "This is my niece, Brienne and her husband Jaime. Jaime Lannister. Brie. Jaime. This is Lord and Lady Grantham and… Er… Lady Edith" he longed to look at her, but he just couldn't, it would hurt to much. He really didn't want see the look of utter disgust on her face because that's what she must be feeling as she stared at him and how lucky she was, not marrying him. Anthony felt sick to his stomach as he just stood there not saying anything. But what could he say 'Oh! Sorry by the way for walking out on you, all those years ago and leaving you humiliated, in front of your family and friends. On what should have been the happiest day of your life. Of our lives' his thoughts where interrupted by Cora

"Brie?! Little Brienne Tarth?, it couldn't be… Why… the last time i saw you, you where… only so high" Cora smiled gesturing to the same hight as Marigold, "You probably don't remember me?"

"Yes of coarse, i remember you, Lady Grantham. You where very kind to me, when i visited uncle Anthony and aunt Maude with my mother. I remember once, i went to Downton with mother and auntie Maude to have tea and play with Mary, but Mary didn't like playing with me, you felt sorry for me, so you gave me an extra biscuit, to make me feel better"

Brienne smiled, Cora stepped forward smiled and hugged her, "I remember that as well, you where such a sweet natured child. And look at you… Now married and you have a little one on the why" Brienne returned her smile, smoothing her hand over her swollen belly

"Yes. I'm very blessed"

"Wait a moment… Lannister? You wouldn't happen to be Lord Tywin Lannister's son?" asked Robert

"Yes… Yes, i am. Did you know my father?"

"I only met him a couple of times and he… he… left quite an impression… one of strong opinions and authority" Jaime smiled at the very apt description of his father "Lord Grantham, that's a very diplomatic way of describing my father. He was all those things and MORE…" Jaime put an effuses on the word more.

The conversation lulled a bit. Robert wished he hadn't said, what he'd just said but he continued anyway "I read about your father's passing, I'm truly sorry for your lose, please accept my sincere condolences" Robert said earnestly

Jaime wanted to ease Robert of his unease and said "Thank you. Lord Grantham, that's very kind of you"

Cora's attention was caught by her grandson George, running to hug Marigold. George was closely followed by Mary, when Anthony saw George he was reminded of Matthew straight away, the little boy had his fathers blonde hair, blue eyes and the same smile. Mary slinked up towards the small group, if truth be told, she looked actually shocked when her eyes landed on Anthony

Anthony couldn't stand it any longer and now with Mary joining them, he had to go. He cleared his throat again and said "I hate to interrupt but, as glad as i am that mother and child have been reunited. We really must be going, we have a dinner to go to. The Calendar-Beckett's are throwing a dinner party and we all know how Claudia can get when you arrive late… It was very nice to see you all again, goodbye Lord and Lady Grantham, Lady Mary and… Lady Edith" he said, before anyone could say anything, he spun on his heels and headed back towards the cemetery, where his chauffeur waited near his old faithful Rolls Royce, smoking. Brienne and Jaime said their goodbyes and followed Anthony

Anthony was stopped abruptly by a little hand on the cuff of his coat, he turned to Marigold's enormous eyes stare up at him, she tugged him down, so he knelt down to the little one and smiled "Ta,Ta little Miss Mari" he took her tiny hand in his and kissed the back of it, she giggled at what he did "Bye, Bye Anteee" he chuckled and then straightened up, touched the top of her head and returned on his journey back to his car, not before chancing a glance at Edith, who was still staring at him, her expression was unreadable

 **A &E**

Edith's journey back to Downton was spent kissing and cuddling Marigold, she really didn't know what she would have done, if something had happened to her. She was thankful to have the car all to herself, as she quietly sobbed

She just couldn't stop thinking about Anthony, he looked so thin when he retuned from the war, but now he looked positively ghostly, all the colour was gone from his face and hair, his clothes just hung off of his tall frame and he looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in the past five years, the only things that remained the same was his eyes, still blue as the sea and soulful, just like his niece's

Through the years that they had been apart, even when she was with Michael, Anthony still lurked in the back of her mind… 'where he was and what he was doing' not that she didn't love Michael, she loved him very much, he had helped her flourish and he'd given her the most precious gift ever, her little girl. Edith kissed Marigold's head as the little girl played with her stuffed rabbit

"Mummy, cry?" Edith swiped her tears away and then blow out the breath she didn't know, she was holding and smiled down at her little girl and kissed the top of her daughters head

"Mummy's not sad. She's just so happy to have you back"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hi folks! So sorry for the delay and thank you so much for all the reviews. This chapter has some swear words, so be warned. I know that all of us Andith fans know Edith & Anthony's back story, but i thought that, maybe with the Brienne & Jaime fan reading this story that a little explanation was necessary. I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please leave a wee review. Thank you and happy reading.**

The car ride back to Locksley was spent in silence. Brienne and Jaime kept quite, but that didn't stop them from having a silent conversion. Jaime tugged on Brienne's coat sleeve to get her attention and then mouthed "What's the story?", Brienne rolled her eyes at her husband and then mouthed back to him "I'll tell you later" she knew, her uncle's moods by now and he wasn't in any mood to discuss what had just happened

When they arrived back at Locksley, Anthony was the first one to exit the car. Anthony's butler/valet (Stuart) was there to open the door and collect their coats, he greeted his employer. Anthony ignored Stuart, brushed passed him and went straight to his library and locked the door

Stuart was stunned and turned to his employers niece "Please excuse me, M'lady but may i ask… what happened…?"

No matter how many times Brienne heard her new title, she just couldn't get use to it

"We… We bumped into Lady Edith and her family" Brienne answered, all Stuart could say was "Ah!"

"Do you think we should…"

"No M'lady, i think the best thing to do is, is to leave him where he is. He'll come out when he's ready and i'll go check on him in awhile"

"Thank you Stuart. If my uncle asks… could you tell him that we're in the drawing room, if he wants to talk" Stuart smiled

"Of coarse, M'lady" he turned to hang their coats

"Oh, Stuart… If we could have some tea, please" the butler nodded and returned to his duty's

Brienne and Jaime went to the drawing room and before she had the chance to take a seat on the sofa and relax, Stuart delivered the tea as requested, he poured their tea and left them alone

"So Brie. What was all that about… with the Grantham's and you're uncle?"

"Can i sit down first? Darling… my feet are killing me"

Jaime smirked and patted the sofa cushion next to him "I'm so sorry Wench" Brienne rolled her eyes at his endearment and gave him a crooked smile, she settled herself on the sofa and sighed.

Jaime smiled, he bent over and picked up her feet, unbuckled her shoes and laid her feet on his lap and started to rum them, Brienne's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned with relief

"So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Ok… Ok… Well, way back in 1914 Anthony was invited to Downton for dinner, he was invited as a possible suitor for Lady Mary"

"For Mary? Really? I mean no offense to Anthony and i don't really know Lady Mary, but she seems to be his exact opposite, like they would have absolutely nothing in common"

"I know!… It was Lady Cora's idea. Anyway, back to the story. Anthony went… Mary wasn't interested but Edith was and so they started spending time with each other

On the day war was announced, Anthony was going to propose to Edith but he couldn't find her, so he struck up a conversation with Lady Mary and she told him something that Edith was suppose to have said"

"What was she suppose to have said?"

"I don't know. But it must have been something pretty bad, as Anthony never proposed and he never told me what was said"

"Do you believe it?… I mean about what Lady Mary claimed she said?"

"No, I've met Edith a couple of times and, she doesn't seem the type. Now… Mary on the other hand, she's…" Brienne tried to find the right words to describe Mary but couldn't

"I know what you mean, she does seem rather… superior" Brienne smiled, Jaime continued rubbing her feet

"Well… to return to my tale of the Baronet and the Lady" Jaime laughed out loud at the title of her tale of her uncle and his lady love, she joined him in laughing and after awhile the giggles subsided and she continued the story

"So… You know what happened to Anthony during the war" Jaime nodded

"When he came back at the end of 1919, Edith heard that he had returned and so she asked her father to invite him to their annual shooting party, but Anthony turned them down, twice. Then… Lady Violet, Lord Grantham's mother invited him to tea, at the Dowager's house, which he excepted. He was surprised to met Edith there and she apparently looked just as surprised as him… according to Anthony. He explained what happened to his arm, after that Edith sought him out, here at Lockley, to see if he wanted to start things up again, he refused her and tried to deter her. He explained, what with their age difference and now his arm, she'd be more a nursemaid than a wife and he just couldn't do that to someone as young and as lovely as her"

Jaime looked a little sad "So is that the end of your tale? Because the why everyone was acting… it just seems that there's more to it"

Brienne looked as though she was about to burst into tears and nodded "There is more… Edith wouldn't take no for an answer, with regards to what Anthony told her. Well… he was invited to Downton again for dinner and apparently an incident happened with that odious wretch Larry Grey and Tom Branson, Edith's brother in-law"

"Larry Grey? Lord Morton's eldest son?"

"Yes… According to Anthony, Larry spiked Tom's drink, so he would appear to be drunk in front of everyone, but Anthony saw what Larry did and called him out on it, in front of everyone"

"I knew there was a reason i didn't like the little shit…"

"Jaime!" Brienne clutch at her swollen belly and glared at her husband for using such language in front of their unborn child. Brienne wasn't a delicate flower of a lady, she'd heard worst language than that, in her past, but her and Jaime had agreed not to use it in front of their child

"Sorry Brie, it just slipped out. It just infuriates me when little fu…" he stopped himself before he got scolded again by his wife "I've met Larry more than once and… it's just the sheer arrogance of the man… like he's better than everyone. I'm pretty sure that, even if he was in the company of royalty, he'd still be conceited" Jaime breathed through his nose to vent his frustration

He leaned forward and kissed his wife and then her stomach "I'm sorry, Brie. It's… just i hate bully's, i was raised by a bully"

Brienne gave Jaime a watery smile, she brushed her hand through his hair, then caressed his face and planted gentle kisses on his cheek and neck

Brienne whispered against Jaime's neck "I'm sorry, my love. I sometimes forget that your father was… and your so strong… i sometimes forget…" she started to whimper

"Shh… It's alright, it's alright…" Jaime wiped away her tears with his thumb

Brienne sniffed and cleared her throat "Back to the story"

"Yes. Back to the story"

Brienne smiled and continued "At the end of the night, Edith walked Anthony out to his car and thanked him for saving the day and said that she hoped that she would see more of him, after Mary and Matthew's wedding. She asked Anthony, if he'd like that and Anthony said that he would like that very much, much more that he probably aught too and she kissed him on the cheek. As they became closer, Lord Grantham wrote to Anthony and advised him to stay away from her, Anthony wrote to her and tried to explain that he agreed with her father, but Edith ignored both of them with a little help and persuasion from Edith's american grandmother Mrs Levinson. After that, there was a party and Anthony popped the question to Edith and she excepted. About a month or so later, Edith joined Anthony at the alter, but Anthony objected and left Edith at the alter… with a little help from Lord Grantham and Lady Violet, who said and i quote 'Let him go and don't stop him, doing the only sensible thing, he's come up with in months' he walked away from her and he told me that it nearly broke him. That's way there was an atmosphere when they met, because they haven't seen each other since"

Jaime blow out his breath and hugged his wife "Poor sod. No wonder he looked like he'd seen a ghost. So what are we going to do to get them back together?"

"What do you mean? Back together?"

"Well… i just thought… that we could help them get back together?"

"And hear i thought, that i was the girl?"

Jaime chuckled at his wife's sense of humor


End file.
